Harry Potter and the Grand Marquis of England
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Harry Potter saved the world at 17. What will he do now? he has money a handsome husband what else is there maybe stopping rouge Death eaters with the help of Narcssius is there be romance, adventure, and old and new enemies will arise and new dark magic rise an old foe Harry learned to love again can a sexy wizard show him this is Slash male/male as in gay Harry/OC
1. Lord of the House and the Missing Heir

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Duplication without written permission is prohibited and steal if you wanna I will **FIND YOU**. I don't own and will never own Harry Potter or his friends and Unfortunately I don't own these guys and I'm also not making any money with this. With the amount of fanfiction I've been reading lately they might own me though.;)

**Content Code Warnings**(every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do not accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP, Rape. This story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which they reside.

*If this story seems similar to yours or others you've read, I'm sorry. This came to me randomly and I've never read any others like it. If your ideas are similar I'm sorry. (Please note: I DID NOT COPY ANYONE!)

This is Slash meaning male/male as in gay fucking there will be Ginny/Ron and Molly bashing sorry but they will be mean and Fred is alive in this the Malfoy family is reformed though habits die hard

Please excuse any spelling and grammer mistakes I am not sure if I am happy with this I might take down and rewrite it or make it into two chapters and the name might change

On with the show

Harry Potter and the Journey around the world

Harry James Potter was the savior of the wizarding world. He was known throughout the world as the killer of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He had broken into (and out of) Gringotts, slayed a basilisk, and a variety of other things that the Daily Prophet seemed to relish in saying every other week and he was able to do all of this by the time he was 17.

Harry was lost in thought as he looked out his bedroom window at Number 12 on the last warm day of May. The street was empty and the only thing Harry could see were the streetlamps. He was able to return to the home Sirius had given him because Harry, with the help of the Order, redid the wards protecting the ancient house of Black. Also, miraculously, the Order had found a way to remove Sirius's mother from the wall, which was a blessing because Harry could only take the shrieks for so long before they caused him a headache. It made having guests easier.

The only guests he got were from the Weasleys and the Order. The wards kept any uninvited guests away, especially those from the Prophet, who seemed to be more determined than Death Eaters to find him so they could get the scoop on what Harry was planning to do now that he had saved the world.

It was this very thought that was keeping him up so late. There was a stack of letters on his nightstand that was on the other side of the bed. All of these letters had been delivered to the Weasleys, who were kind enough to pass it along to Harry without looking at them. Harry looked at the top-most letter, which was from Hogwarts. He could recognize the handwriting from here. It was from Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, asking Harry if he wanted to return to Hogwarts.

McGonagall, however, wanted Harry to come back as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the youngest teacher to ever hold the post. It was, as she described, "a unique opportunity for students to learn from a person who has defeated the strongest Dark Wizard in over a century."

"Just what I fucking need a new title"

"Talking to yourself never a good sign"

Harry looked up to see Narcssius Potter (neeRavencroft) his husband more so in name then anything

He was inhumanly beautiful though that is what happens with one who has Veela/siren/succubus/incubus blood in him making him an exceptional beauty and more attractive and have subtle powers compared to other wizards he was a natural expert in fashion and matchmaking as well as skill in love magic. He also seem to have a greater clarity and sharper focus than most people. He was Tall, slender/muscular, flawless and beautiful according to fashion experts .

He was breathtakingly beautiful possessing the most delicate features of any other male. He was Tall, slender/muscular, flawless and beautiful according to fashion flawless skin mirrored pale porcelain. It was unblemished, smooth and silky to the touch. He possessed hair that was long, platinum and silk smooth and had an almost forbidden touch. His lashes were long and his lovely eyes were almond shaped. They were a startling shade of brilliant blue like diamonds. His nose was straighter than a line drawn with a ruler and his cheekbones His lips were full, sensual and pinker than cherry blossoms floating in a pool of warm blood

Needless to say he was a breathtakingly beautiful male, and caught a good deal of attention from others with an air of grace that made him seem like he was gliding when he walks, and seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow as he passed it was obvious to all his beauty dimmed everyone else by comparison it was so powerful If someone ever looked at him one time they either hated him instantly or were in love with him.

People couldn't help but stare at him. Some couldn't stop drooling over his uncannily curvaceous, yet still somehow-perfect form; or the way his sense of artistic fashion brought out the best in his curves and skin-tone. Then, there were others the one he knew secretly hated him, wanted to insult and slander him, and would even kill him given the chance.

But that was the price of beauty but he was different he was elegant without trying, fashionable without effort, stunning without magic. He is ten times more beautiful than any being a person can think of. If you were to even look at him you will instantly fall in love. He is the most beautiful male in the world. He can appeal to however the person imagines, never staying the same. He can change his hair color, eye color, and overall physical appearance. He is so beautiful that when a person first sees him, before they see his true beauty, they see the person that they love (or loved). Words where hard to describe him but exceptional, mesmerizing and unforgettable where a good place to start.

He was just that with skin that "shines moon-bright" and white-gold hair that "fans out behind him without wind in truth Harry had mistaken him for a pure veela when he arrived at Hogwarts as his arranged fiancée in firth year

Despite his beauty he was a talented, powerful and very knowledgeable wizard showing proficient talent in many different areas of magic with skills in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Alchemy, Cruses and the Dark Arts and although not a true Dark Wizard Narcissus is in Harry's opinion a very powerful practitioner of the Dark Arts as many in his family are thought to be Dark Wizards his grandmother for sure. Besides developing Dark spells, hexes, charms, and jinxes, he has a masterful knowledge of the most unknown and complex magic capable of a Dark wizard.

It was before the trio left to hunt Voldemort's Horcruxes that they had married apparently Harry's parents signed a magical marriage contact that was irrevocably on either side not that Harry fancied men or maybe he did he never really had the chance to figure it out but Harry married him because in case he died he wanted the Potter name to do some good and this would free Narcssius from his domineering mother and let him live his own life although he wanted to come along Harry Made him go to the Potter Mansion which he found he owned that had more wards and Protective Enchantments then even Hogwarts

In the end though he came to the Battle against Harry's wishes but it was a good thing as he that night saved Fred Weasley's life and a few others he dueled Death Eaters and even use their brand of magic against them.

But when it came Bellatrix, Molly herself duel her to the death and what a sight that was

"Harry are you ok you seemed down? Is it more nightmares need more potions?"

It was true Harry had trouble sleeping he had Narcssius brew four months of Dreamless sleep for him but he didn't want to get addicted to the stuff

"No it's not it's these"

He picked up the letters he flicked through all of the offers. After the letter from Hogwarts was a letter from Minister Shacklebolt, informing him of the offer that he extended to all who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. All those who fought in the battle could automatically start Auror training without all of the stringent series of character and aptitude tests. Harry had heard that both Ron and Neville were at least thinking about it. Harry had wanted to be an Auror for a long time but the idea of fighting more dark wizards just seemed to give him a headache.

The next letter, or the next series of letters, were from nearly every British based Quidditch team, looking to add the famous Harry Potter as their new Seeker. Although Harry technically did not come from their hometowns, they were 'gracious' enough to ignore that fact and want him to sign to their team. Harry loved Quidditch but making a career out of it was not something he wanted. The occasional match with the Weasley family was enough. Harry had not told Ron that not only had he been invited to join the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite team, but that the letter inviting him to the team had been signed by all the players. Harry was sure that Ron would love to hang this letter up with all the rest of his Chudley Cannon merchandise. The World Cup would be held this summer and each team was expecting his reply as soon as possible so they could get some practice in. Harry had already started on the rejection letters.

"Oh my it seems you have your pick of Jobs if you wanted didn't you want to be an Auror in truth it suits plus you have years of experience more than most anyway."

He was right too right

Harry ran his free hand through his hair to give himself that slightly ruffled look, as if he had jumped off his Firebolt again. These offers were amazing in their own right but none of them felt right. For starters, he would be staying in Britain and be hounded by the press. Secondly, he really did like excitement but Quidditch had a lot of down time and he would need to do something else. Finally, being an Auror sounded too much like what he had been doing for the past seven years.

He looked over the blonde wizard

"What about you?"

The youth shrugged

"In truth all I know is how to be a housewizard magical education or not besides I think we are rich enough to never have to work if we wish."

"That reminds me I have to go Gringotts it's time I got some new robes and muggle things"

"Ohh shoping every housewizard's dream"

"Any excuse to shop is your dream" Harry said dryly

Narcssius was about to say something but they were interrupted by an owl he got up and opened the window. However, as he opened the window, the owl, a black screech owl, sat in front of Harry and held out his leg. Harry took the piece of parchment and started to read out loud.

Lord Potter-Black,

It has come to our attention that you have not been given your true inheritance. As a result, we are willing to overlook your breaking and entering, especially since the situation was explained to us by the Minister for Magic. If you would be willing to come to Gringotts today, we wish to inform you of what your titles mean and what else you have along with your husband who also has a few inheritances.

Sincerely,

Riphook- Head Goblin

Harry looked at Narcssius in turn.

"I am... a Lord?" Harry said in a confused voice.

"Well." Narcssius began "Some of the most ancient bloodlines have very big inheritances mostly because wizards live longer then muggles 290-589. For example, the reason why the Malfoys had been so rich was because the Malfoy line is very old. Since you are the last Potter, the title goes to you. With Sirius and his brother dead, as well as naming you his heir, you become the last Black. I am pretty sure this explains why you have two surnames officially. You are still Harry Potter, but to Goblins, you are Lord Potter-Black. Since you were born into the Potter family, that name goes first. Oh and the reason you were not informed of this is that you can only get the title once you turn 17. You would have received a letter sooner but since last year was... ah... fraught with danger for everyone, you were not informed. I had heard that Shacklebolt had restored the relations with the Goblins so that is good. It is good you were already going and you might want to go now. Goblins are not very patient creatures."

"I wonder just how rich I am?"

"If memory serves right it would mean never having to work again if we never wanted to the Potters were always very wealthy along with many ancient pureblood families" said Narcssius

"Aright let's make reservations at the golden Phoenix tonight after we head to the bank then we can shop for a while" said Harry

"Lovely, Prudence!"

At that moment a middle aged witch dress in muggle business attire appeared

"Yes milord?"

"We are going out tonight make reservations at the golden Phoenix we are going to Gringotts"

"Right away sir"

Prudence Roundtree was a daughter of a lower middle class pureblood family (all purebloods were not titled or rich). Although she did not have much money growing up her parents made education key which led to her great standing among wizards she has been Narcissus's secretary /nanny since he was born and was like a mother/sister to him. Within society, particularly pureblooded society, there were many levels and classes. However one thing was key and the unofficial motto of all families in the wizarding world regardless of blood status: Family and tradition first

She appears as a no nonsense woman taking her job and duties very seriously almost constantly exuded magnanimity and sternness and was held in great respect (and some fear) by nearly all who meet her be they old or young she was also an extremely powerful and talented witch with a variety of magical abilities with magic that rivaled in Harry's opinion Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape whom she had dueled along with McGonagall.

She was loyal to him and Harry and to her Harry had many quiltiness she hoped Narcssius would fine in a huabds

"I will close the floo enchant the wards and seal the house."

She looked at Harry who gave his approval only he could do it but could give another wizard permission to do so and Narcssius as his wife could do it regardless

One by one they flooed to Gringotts lading in the office They only took a few steps before they were approached by a Goblin.

"We were expecting you Lord Potter-Black. Please follow me." the Goblin said as he led the Trio to a side office. The room was covered in black tiles and help a large golden desk in the middle behind which a regal looking Goblin sat, staring at them

Prudence conjured a few chairs and they sat the doors opened and Bill Weasley walked in

"Ah Lord Potter-Black Lady Potter-Black good to see you I am the one who sent you the letter. I am the Head Goblin,Bogrod. Mr. Weasley here was just informing me of your adventurous and your rescue of Griphook, who was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after he betrayed you. Now, let me explain what being a Lord means for you. As Lord, you gain full access to your family vaults, estates, lands, businesses, so on and so forth."

The goblin waited a moment then said

"You have the right to look over everything yourself but most Lords have a Goblin run their estates for them and if anything were to happen in the estates, that Goblin would inform you of your options and make them so. Since you are the last of the Potters, Riphook has been looking after the Potter vaults and until recently, a Death Eater has been looking over the Black vaults. This Death Eater has been recently captured. What do you wish to do with your vaults from Black?"

Harry sat there stunned. He had vaults. Multiple. There was a small fortune in the one he had. How much money did he have? It was Bill who saved Harry.

"Maybe he should be introduced to Riphook? Harry has just learned that he has more than one vault and he is a little overwhelmed."

"A little I say Poor Harry is stunned like he was hit by ten stunners" teased Narcssius

The Head Goblin nodded and snapped his fingers. From a side door came Riphook, a goblin with blond hair. "I have been called?"

"Would you please inform Mr. Harry Potter of the status of his vaults from the Potter family?"

Riphook bowed to Harry and produced a long piece of parchment

"Money wise Lord Potter has over nine hundred billion in gold gallons three hundred million in sliver Sickles two hundred million in kunts Lord Potter owns a house in Godric's Hollow, a Mansion in Southern Italy, a winter-house in the Caribbean, a large cabin in Peru, and a summerhouse in Switzerland. All are unoccupied and the house in Godric's Hollow has not been rebuilt yet. Houses in Wizarding sections of New York City (USA), Boston (USA), Philadelphia (USA), San Francisco (USA), Cairo (Egypt)-presently all being leased to various families each paying over 750,000 gallons . As for lands, Lord Potter owns 50% of Diagon Alley. As such, Lord Potter receives 50% of taxes of the shops. Lord Potter owns 50% of the land in which Hogwarts sits and receives 500 Galleons a year so that Hogwarts may use the land. Hogwarts has never been late on a payment and never have the shops on Diagon Alley lord Potter also has Invested in Daily Prophet (50% of shares) Comet Quidditch (75% of shares) Bartholomew's Apothecary (51% of shares) Estate Holdings: Three Broomsticks Hogsmeade, Scotland Potter London Home Address Unknown, England Potter Family Manor more Vacation Homes: Florence, Italy Alps, Switzerland Moscow, Russia Paris, France Provence, France."

Harry looked at the Goblin in sheer disbelief. If this was just from the Potter vaults, what would happen when he added in the Black vaults. As if reading his mind, the Head Goblin started speaking. He was reading from a scroll.

"There is one thing that I should mention to Lord Potter. While the Ministry was under the control of Death Eaters, there were numerous attempts to open your vaults and steal everything. There were even attempts to find and destroy your houses. However, I was able to keep them sealed and nothing was stolen or destroyed. Those who tried were severely punished."

"Um thank you"

The gobin nodded

"The Black vaults are in decent shape. One Bellatrix Lestrange tried to gain access to all of the Black family vaults but was only able to use one. By all technicalities, she should've had access to half of the vaults, but due to her behavior, we lied and said she only could access one. I was not going to give the one who was torturing Goblins access to that much power." The Head Goblin said fiercely. Harry nodded in agreement, still too shocked to say anything.

"Also, the original account was set up by the original Black, who favored sons over daughters and a little unknown clause in the agreement state that living male heirs take precedence over living female heirs. Since you were already named when Mrs. Lestrange tried to enter, it was yours. She had the Lestrange vaults but she gave all that money to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named. The first vault belongs to Bellatrix, or did before she was killed. There are many things made of precious metal but nothing of note as it stands in monies you have three hundred billion in gold gallons thirty million in sliver Sickles two hundred million in kunts."

Harry was floored he had all this money

"Lord Black already has access to Number 12, but now has access to a summerhouse in Paris, a winter-house in New Zealand, a small mansion here in London, and a large mansion in the country south of here. There is a sizable house in New York City in the U.S.A. Lord Black also owns 25% of Diagon Alley. The tax rule also applies to this. Also, 25% of Knockturn Alley belongs to Lord Black. As for lands, 25% of the land that Hogwarts is on belongs to Lord Black and an annual fee of 250 Galleons. The taxes or the fee to Hogwarts have never been late. There is also more properties English Summer Houses in Bath, Liverpool, and near the Isles of Sicily Château de Noir*- Limoges, France, French Summer Homes Paris and Toulouse various other homes in Monaco, Belgium, Italy, Norway, Austria"

Harry looked at Bill who was just as shock as he was Harry Potter the boy-who-didn't- have-two-bits to rub together was the richest man in the Wizarding world"

The head goblin turned to Harry

"Lord Potter there is something else"

Harry looked up

"Now what?"

"When we did the Inheritance Test we came across something odd"

At this all the wizards including Bill looked at the Goblin

"Odd?" said Prudence "Is Lord Potter not the Heir?"

"No miss I will need a few drops of blood to prove my findings"

Harry nodded and gave his blood

"Please wait here and have some refreshments I shall be right back"

Bill conjured another chair and sat

"Wow Harry I knew you were wealthy but I didn't think"

"Yeah how come I have so much money I didn't think such numbers existed it ridiculous"

"I don't think it is ridiculous. Besides, many wizarding families can trace their ancestry back millenniums (kind of necessary if u want to prove you are a pureblood). Many fortunes are quite old and if every new generation makes sound investments a fortune can grow plus no one has really touched much of the money since your parents and given that they were hiding they didn't have much time to spend it" said Narcssius

"And in the vaults there are heirlooms, paintings, and other such objects magical and mundane. For insurance purposes (although only a true idiot would break into Gringotts) those items are given a value in case of theft." Added Pure

"Oh"

In a few minutes Bogrod returned parchment in hand

"Well milord it seems life is full of surprises this solves an one hundred eighty year mystery"

He put the paper down as all four read the results

Results of Inheritance Test of Harry James Potter-Black:

Heir of the Prodigious and Brave House of Potter (by birth-passed on through patriarchal line)

Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (through blood adoption)

Heir of the Most Powerful and Ancient House of the Tremaine (by birth-passed through the matriarchal line)

Heir of the Noble and Powerful House of Malfoy (by birth-passed through the matriarchal line)

"Though the matriarchal line that is impossible my mum wasn't a Pure-blood and who are the Tremaines and how am I heir of the Malfoy house?"

"One of ten most powerful pureblood families in the world the first five is Potter, Tremaine, Ravencroft, Black and Malfoy for as long as there have been wizards these five have been the most powerful, influential, magical and politically no matter who you was if you married into one of those house weather as a proper heir or not you were set as long as you followed House rules."

"And I remember that one of the Tremaines in recent past was related to an elder Malfoy" said Bill

Harry's head was reeling there was no way, this meant he was a pure-blood

"But how my mum had muggle parents her sister is a muggle!" muttered Harry

"Stranger things have happen looked at you I mean at fifteen your both lord and heir to maybe four of the most powerful wizards families and houses in the wizarding world and are married me a very beautiful talented-"

"Modest?"

"Married?" said Bill today was full of suprises

"Part veela wizard with generations of pure magical blood and has wealth and a title as well how many wizards can say they have at least a quarter of that?" added Narcissus ignoring the comment

"But this is odd How come Lilly didn't know where is the rest of the paper?" said Pure

Results of Matriarchal Genealogy Test:

Baron Harry James Potter: son of Baron James Ignotus Potter and Baroness Lillian Rosalie Bloor (adopted name Lily Rose Potter nee Evans)

Petunia Willa Dolores Umbridge (yes she is the granddaughter of Madam Undersecretary Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge) (adopted name Petunia Wilh elmina Dursleys née Evans)

Baroness Lillian Rosalie Bloor: daughter of Bertram Babington Bloor and Baron Bartholomew Bloor (nee Wilson) - birth name: Baron Bartholomew Lysander Tremaine

Baron Bartholomew Lysander Tremaine: son of Baron Harold Grant Tremaine and Baron Lyell Tremaine (nee Malfoy)

Baron Lyell Tremaine nee Malfoy: son of Baron Nicholas Jupiter Malfoy and Baron Manfred Solaris Malfoy (nee Yewbeam)

Baron Nicholas Malfoy: son of Baron Cassius Sapphire Malfoy and Baroness Eustacia May Malfoy (nee Bone)

"So now it Makes sense" said Pure as she finished the paper "Cassius Malfoy was the Elder son of Brutus Malfoy brother to Septimus Malfoy father of Abraxas Malfoy who in turn is the father Lucius Malfoy and if this Genealogy Test is true then milord you are by either birth or right the lord and heir of the five Ancient Wizarding houses something no one has had since before the Hogwarts time"

Everyone stared at Harry who was just a statue this was too much he was already rich what more did fate want to give him was this a bribe for doing shit that most grown wizards never had to do was this for all the suffering and emotional pain he went though as a child

"I don't want it give it back to the Malfoys"

Everyone looked uncomfortable

"Um Harry I know what you're thinking and I can't say I know what you're feeling but Harry you can't even you wanted too but you can't it's by both blood and magic Ancient Magic, Magic from Before the Dawn of Time magic so powerful even Voldemort wouldn't even try to break the spells"

Harry sighed

"So I am stuck with a another useless title just fucking perfect"

"Everyone I wish to speak to Harry alone please"

Once everyone left Harry spoke again "This is all well and good but I was raised like a muggle I have no idea about the customs, holidays, and roles that are present within wizarding society only within the last year I understood that. I leanred that There are far more pureblooded families than even Hermione thought and muggle-borns occurred less frequently. Squibs only occurred in those few families who decided to inbreed I know nothing of being rich a lord or having to carry the power, heritage, and the familial connections of the families now I also find my mother was a pureblood witch this is too much."

Narcissus was quiet then said

"Harry I know we are only friends but I will help you I was born to this world learned it's the customs, holidays, and roles that are present within wizarding society since I was two I can recite every spell curse and charm I was ever taught I know what to do how to do it but the one thing you can do is be yourself don't try and be some powerful rich lord when deep down your still that handsome half-blood."

Harry smiled

"You know maybe being married to you won't be so bad I rather a friend then an enemy?"

The part veela wizard smiled

"So I take it you don't want to divorce when the six years is up"

"Nah if I meet someone maybe but right now it's nice to have someone care about me other than Weasley family"

"Really what about your aunt and uncle?"

"If I never see them again I won't cry they hated me they tried to beat the magic out of me they abuse me both psychical and mental if it wasn't for my mother's protection wards we might not ever meet?"

"If only Dumbledore knew of the other family the Bloors then you would have been raised a wizard"

"Other family?"

Narcissus nodded

"Your mother was the daughter of Bertram Babington Bloor he still alive along with his husband and three children his eldest son Reginald is thirty-six or eight and one daughter about eighteen and another son I think it twins seventeen or eighteen the Bloors are a rich aristocratic pureblood family but are untitled meaning they are more upper middle class not in the same boat as us "

Harry was ready to cry for years he thought his family will someday come for him every time he went hungey or when Vernon beat him near death at times only to relized that he was alone till Hogwarts

"Wait how come I never heard of them why didn't mum know?"

"Well I remember Bartholomew Bloor (nee Wilson) became pregnant in 1960 that divorce was scandalous. Mr. Bertram Babington Bloor stated that he was divorcing his husband for infidelity and getting pregnant with another man's bastard. The divorce went through. Then not even before the ink was dry on the divorce papers Mr. Bloor married again to a very wealthy heir. That means the gossip was true they say Mr. Bloor wanted more money but your grandfather was broke so he made up the story and wed another heir. There was speculation that Bartholomew had died in childbirth and the babe sent to an orphanage however everyone assumed it was one run by the Ministry not a muggle one. Dear Merlin that has to be it; how else would have Lily ended up with a muggle family Merlin Harry your heir to more money!?"

"Huh wait I thought he disowned my mother"

"For being a bastard which she wasn't oh merlin we will hear from them very soon"

Harry wasn't sure if he wasn't too meet them

"Why?"

"Every family has a magical family tree every blood member or married member is added on the tree because now beforehand no one knew about your mother but now that you found out you're the son of a legitimate first daughter you will be added today along with your name birth and whether or not you're a lord"

"So they will want money and wait I thought purebloods prefer men to inherit?"

The other wizard nodded

"Most likely all purebloods want to be rich and titled they are just rich but no title this will do wonders for them but I don't know and yes it is men that inherit mostly but if the first daughter has a son then he becomes heir not to mention you are a powerful lord none would "

Harry didn't know how to feel had family that either hated him or wanted to use him.

The young saw how upset Harry was

"Oh Harry you have me and the Weasleys we love you be you poor or rich."

"You-you would still be married to me even if I gave all my money away?"

"Yes Harry now I would now in the beginning I wouldn't be, seeing you and how you treat people why that is worth all the money in the world"

Harry blushed

The doors opened and Bill Pure and the two goblins reentered the room

"Milord Potter this is for you and Lady Potter"

The goblin pulled out two small black bags with silver trimming. One was stitched the initials HJPB the other NAPB.

"This bag is connected to your money vaults. All you have to do is point your wand at the bag and think of a number and that will be transferred into the bag. This way, you do not have to stop by every time you need money. It also works with muggle money. If you want objects, you must still stop by a branch of Gringotts. The bag has the most wards on it we could place. It cannot be summoned, curse, jinxed,Vanished, parted, scooped up, nor can it be Transfigured, Charmed. It only recognizes your magic, so no one else can use it expect each other and Mister Potter will you be putting a limit on how much Lady Potter spends?."

Harry shook his head

"He has free reign"

It was then Narcssius spoke

"In that case Bogrod Lord Potter-Black and I wish to start a fund for the wizards who lost love ones in the Battle of Hogwarts and I want to start at 820,000,000 galleons if my lord agrees then I wish to starts funds for the victims of Muggle-Born Registration Commission to start with 650,000,000 galleons now I would like to set to set up a foundation in honor of Remus Lupin for werewolves and their families. I know in other nations werewolves are allowed to have regular jobs and have their own special areas for the night of the full moon but other than that they are full citizens. I wish it was like that here besides Remus I don't know many werewolves and before I thought them beasts who for one night needed to die. I Know some werewolves are Death Eaters. However, I am sure there are hundreds who were like Remus and who refuse to follow that route. I wish for the foundation to supply for their welfare within England and if they wish to move to a more accepting country to pay their passage and give them starting up money"

Everyone stared at Narcssius Harry even more so

"I wish for 46,052,580 galleons to be give I plan to give more as time passes. When it time I would also like to use our family name to gain support and if possible hire werewolves or relatives of werewolves to work for the foundation. These people are still wizards and witches every night except for once a month. Due to recent laws werewolves are not even allowed to attend Hogwarts anymore though I am Sure if Albus was alive this wouldn't be a problem. I want scholarships available for these children so they can go abroad for school. I know there is not a large population in England but it is this type of disenfranchisement of people that sends them to Voldemort. Remus might be alive if the laws were better. He was proud man and look what prejudice brought him to and since Sirius was still technically an escaped convict at the time he could not withdraw large cash amounts without bringing more attention from the Ministry. I know there are some like Fenrir Greyback who are beyond help and enjoy hurting and purposefully infecting others but many should not suffer for the few. I am sure a few of the properties Harry Owns can be used for this purpose"

"If that is all milord" said Bogrod

What the young wizard said next really shock them nearly gave both goblins a heart attack

"No I would like to start a Goblin relief fun also starting at 46,052,580 galleons I believe many were harm and killed as well as many wizards"

"Um Yes milord lots many left orphan as well sir"

"I would like to start a fund for that too let say eighty million galleons"

Bogrod looked to Harry for conformation and he nodded

"Alright if that is all"

"Not quite with my lord permission for Potter Vault 96 and 95 I would like 96 to be turned into Muggle money and given to the family of Hermione Jean Granger and 95 to be given to her and vault number 50 given to Fred and George Weasley now number 200, 201 and 202 I wish to give to Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley let me see number 85 and 86 to be given to Bill Weasley and his lovely fiancé Fleur Delacour-

Bill opened his mouth after recovering from the initial shock

"Shut it Bill your family is taking this money" said Narcssius as he continued

"Let me see vault 10 is to be given to Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley and finally vault number 28 to Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley and number 58 to Charlie Weasley now as for the Black vault I want numbers 28 29 and 25 given to Andromeda Tonks. Send her a letter saying that she can use this vault for her and Ted Remus Lupin, her grandson and Harry's godson. If I remember correctly, Andromeda is sisters with Bellatrix and is a Black as for the Lestrange family vaults are those ours as well?"

"Lord Potter-Black has access to the 12 vaults from the Lestrange family. They were all given to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You were given a scar by him, which as good as makes you his heir. As such, these vaults are now under your control. There is no land attached to these vaults. Each one is half full of Wizarding currency also the Slytherin vaults as well filled with both gold and land."

"Well I wish to give the 5 vaults to Neville Longbottom and his grandmother" said Harry

"And fill them with gold form our accounts" added Narcssius

Harry was starting now inside he was happy he wanted so much to help all these people and now Narcssius did for him right now Harry didn't regret Marrying the wizard

Riphook had been taking the notes furiously and began speaking only a second after. "Lord and Lady Potter-Black has given away 20% of their expected wealth and still remains the richest wizards in the worlds."

The blonde smiled

"Oh trust me it would take fifty wizard lifetimes to spend all the money I feel that well make up for in a week or two"

"Sooner then that once his lordship dowry comes in which is tomorrow I believe"

Harry blinked 

"What Dowry?

"His lordship two hundred billion gallon dowry to the Potter which makes up more for the loss of the funds here today now as for his other lordship several of your relatives have died over the years leaving you gold, land and items we have added theses to the family vaults a few such as magical books and an ah enchanted Muggle RV I believe it is called was to be given straight to you Riphook?"

Bill was perplex

"What's an RV?"

Harry explained what it was

"But is it legal?" asked Bill

"It is in the States all depends what spells are on it I remember it being like a magic tent it could hold up to two hundred people inside had forty no forty-five rooms three kitchens um Prudence what else?"

"It is warded to the max can defect even the killing withstand even a ramping Hungarian Horntail an in place Fidelius Charm which covers thirty to two hundred miles anti-dark creature charms muggle-repelling charms and every other protective enchantments there is "

"Perfect if were done Bill wanna join us for dinner"

"Sure"

Before they could move Bogrod cleared his throat

"Milord a moment there is one last piece that must be discuss as it concerns you both"

"What now?" said Harry

The goblin handed Harry an old official looking parcahrmet and read

"The Deed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes the Tremaines were the last living descendants of Godric Gryffindor and again He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named marked you as his heir and he was the last of Salazar Slytherin descendants you are given two-fourths of Hogwarts and his other lordship family Ravencroft was ages ago named Ravenclaw you were given this by your great-great-great aunt Maddie along with some spell books also you gain the rights to Hufflepuff though her third husband who left her everything when he died"

"So we are the owners of Hogwarts wow" said Harry

"Anything else the moon the sun?" said Narcssius

"No you both get seats on the Board of Governors Seats on the International board of Magical Education and laslty Seats on the Wizengamot Aright everything is in order if you need anything at all sir just fire-call"

"We will thank you"

With that everyone left the room Harry turned to Bill

"Bill, you may want to fire call them and tell them to get down here. Also call down George and Ron and the others I am sure they will need to sign Papers"

"The goblins will do that anyway what is this about a marriage?" asked Bill

After swearing him to secrecy they told him needless to say he was surprised

"I didn't know you liked blokes Harry not that is a problem I mean most everyone is either gay or bi"

"They are?"

Bill nodded

"The Wizarding World holds very little, if any, prejudice against homosexual or bisexual relationships." he paused and turned to glare at Narcssius "Have you not told him any of this?"

"I didn't know we have only been together a month my first year of marriage was spent in a huge mansion with house elves and Prudence"

Harry felt a little bad true they weren't in love or anything but he did desvesd better

"As I was saying, there is very little prejudice against the relationships any witch or wizard tries to pursue with another with or wizard it purity of blood really It's also what allows men and women in a homosexual relationship to become pregnant."

"What?" Harry yelped.

This time it was Prue who answered. "It's true. While a witch is naturally born with a womb, the consistency of two wizards magic allows a womb to form in the submissive partner during sex. It also allows to women to join their...fluids during sex and then magically transport the result into one of their wombs."

By now both Harry and Narcssius was blushing they hadn't thought too much about kids Harry thought while married to a man he couldn't but could he wait did he want to at one point he thought he loved Ginny but after being away for a year those feelings just left maybe he would stay married longer true he wasn't in love but many marriages weren't base on love and if did meet a guy or girl later they would divorce right now he was content.

Once into the muggle street Narcssius pull out what looked like a mini version of an RV and muttered a spell

In seconds it grew to its full size and Narcssius grinned

"Excellent we can travel in style"

They walked inside and Bill and Harry gasp inside was like a huge manor to the right was a huge living room that could fit fifty people at once everything just screamed wealth everything looked like it belong in one of those posh rags he aunt reads.

Prudence went to the front where the driver seat was and tapped her wand four times

"Alright off we go"

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor

The Boots had been lawyers to the Malfoy family for the past three centuries without fail and it was Julius Boot that was in charge of giving the Ex-Lady Malfoy the horrid news

"Lady Malfoy?"

Narcissa walked into the parlor she was a tall, slim, "nice looking" woman very pale, with blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a clear, cold voice.

"Ah Julius what brings you here?"

The lawyer handed her the paperwork she looked down and almost fainted from shock

"What no it can't be no!"

"I am sorry ma'am but yes"

"That Halfbreed bastard I saved his life and he is doing this to me and my son that fucker he is taking away my rights as Lady Malfoy, all the family jewels and rescinds my invitation to enter Malfoy property uninvited he is taking my son place as Lord of the Manor reducing him to nothing"

The Boot Lawyer sighed

She was bitter about losing her position as Lady of a noble house, and the perks that came with it

"Surly Lad-ah Mrs. Malfoy there is still the funds from the black family your dowry?"

"NOOOO nothing damnit nothing I was a fool an utter fool Lucius was a powerful wizard. Influential. Ambitious. I saw this when I married him, I saw his potential, what he could be. I had intelligence. Together, we could have accomplished so much. And at first, it seemed we would. With my head for opportunities and his for power, the first few years of our marriage we moved up quickly. We were young, but we were vivacious and determined. And we were in love and deliriously happy. We could have gone so far, Lucius and I.

But Lucius' greatest flaw is that he is short-sighted; he cannot think in the long term. So when he first got in with the Dark Lord, all he saw was the power he wielded. I disapproved. This Dark Lord, he wished for a pureblood rule, he said. But what then? What would happen when he'd won, when the muggle-borns were defeated? And what would become of his followers? He would not give them power, surely, would not trust them with it. But the Dark Lord had seen Lucius' potential too, and he seduced him with promises of riches and power and influence beyond imagining. And I lost him. I blinked and he was no longer mine.

I saw what Lucius, our parents, the other pureblood fanatics, even what Bellatrix could not. The muggleborns many as there were not less powerful or less clever than us, anyone could see this Look at the Granger girl who beat Draco on every test and assignment," she wrinkled her nose a little in disappointment, "despite having been introduced to magic only months before. I did not approve of Lucius' worship of this Dark Lord, the way he groveled at his feet like a dog, no pride. The man I'd married was lost, and in his place was one full of malice. So I became quiet, I melted into the background out of a sense of self-preservation. I became the demure wife that I had always abhorred in other women, no strength, never contradicting her husband, always waiting for my opportunity. Thankfully, I was never required to take the mark. Lucius claimed the Death Eater meetings were no place for a lady. I nearly did anyway when Bella when she fell victim to the same trap Lucius had, to protect her. But Bella, too, had disappeared, vanished when she married that monster Lestrange though I admit in our youth she was a bit mad but after wards both she and my husband gone and along with most of money Bella and I gave up what little money our aunt gave us for only she and uncle were the rich ones all to that monster."

The lawyer only looked and said

"You mean your-"

"Fucking destitute I have no moaney no title and my poor Draco what work could he get who wants a Death Eater as an employee Twinkie!"

A house-elf appeared

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Wine give me five no ten bottles of Superior Rednow!"

"Madman no need to lose one's head I am sure!" said Boot as he attempted to follow 

"YOU WILL WAIT FOR DRACO YOU TELL HIM" yelled the once proud Lady of the house as she went her no they were no longer her rooms

"Damn Lucius damn him to hell" she said as she collapsed on the bed "Why did I marry that man?"

Simple to make a respectable pureblood marriage

Two hours later

Draco and Lucius Malfoy entered the Manor

"Damn reporters" mutter the unknown Ex-lord of the house

They had come from The Ministry of Magic for their twenty year probation meeting when they saw Julius drinking some of the wine.

"Julius what brings you here?"

He handed over the Gringotts papers

Both he and Draco read and reread them both had disbelief

"No it can't be" Said Draco

"How is this possible his mother is a known **mudblood bitch** how is he heir to the Malfoy house." Said Lucius

"He is the great-great-great-grandson of Cassius Malfoy was the Elder son of Brutus Malfoy brother to Septimus Malfoy father of Abraxas Malfoy who in turn is the father Lucius Malfoy I am Sorry Mr. Malfoy it seems your second generation you have to vacate Malfoy Manor no sooner than mid-August"

"What will we do we have no money the main fortune is all we have and-wait Cassius Malfoy impossible the last heir if that line is dead"

"Not so though the test it seems Lillian Rosalie Bloor (adopted name Lily Rose Potter nee Evans) was the granddaughter of Lyell Tremaine (nee Malfoy) grandson of Cassius Malfoy it is all legal I am afraid, is there really no money?" 

"Not a knut"

Draco was in a chair drinking the wine straight from the bottle what was going to happen now he had no skills good O. but he never took N.E.W.T.s and who wants an ex-Death Eater his only real skill was Potions had Severus still been alive he could gotten a job with him he doubted Minerva wanted an ex-Death Eater at her school Dumbledore maybe

"I won't stand for this I am a Malfoy by blood he is just some half-breed who got lucky I will keep what is rightly mine" yelled Lucius

Boot sighed

"Lucius there is nothing you can do it's in black and white as the Tremaine Heir the Potters have the upper hand"

But the elder Malfoy wasn't listening he walked over to the fireplace

"I still have a few friends in The Ministry of Magic I am sure they will help us out"

Before either son or lawyer could said anything he was gone

"It's hopeless isn't?" it was a statement not a question

"I am afraid it is besides being the Savior of the wizard world and all that rubbish Harry is lord to four-well technically three his husband hadn't yet inherited that yet and has great political influential ways all over the world both muggle and wizard though I am sure he didn't know it yet"

"My god what am I to do what about mother she isn't use to this she doesn't know anything about working she is an heiress she never had to work a day in her life"

Boot thought and then said

"Well there is one way but you might not like it"

Draco looked at the lawyer

"I would write to the Lady Potter he is as they say very kind and respectful yet it seems till Potter can take charge he is doing a lot of the talking maybe if you where to arraganed something maybe for your mother then perhaps"

Draco gave a hoarse laugh

"That right a Malfoy going begging for the scrapes that is rightfully ours heh guess I have no choice do I it's either that or nothing"

Boot nodded

Draco conjured a quill and begun writing he did the letter six times before he saw it perfect and sent an owl and rasied a glass of wine

"Well here to hoping"

Well my lovelies I am back I know for many of fans I have been gone way to long and I am sorry but I hope this new story makes up for it and I dedicate this story and chapter to my dear, dear friend CreativeWritingSoul I know this isn't the Monster High fic I promised but I just had to write an Harry Potter Story I hope you like it and to all others

Once again-

*If this story seems similar to yours or others you've read, I'm sorry. This came to me randomly and I've never read any others like it. If your ideas are similar I'm sorry. (Please note: I DID NOT COPY ANYONE!) all OCs magical places spells or potions not seen in the books or other works is mine if you any questions please ask oh and thanks to my Beta friend Rai-Rai for checking some of the other Harry Potter stories out there love you all

If you have any questions feel free to pm me and if the characters seem a little occ think about they just been though one trying year they need a little change and as for the Malfoys well they just lost all their money and title not to mention their standing in the wizard world

Now as for titles **Lord and Lady** is usually use for families who are rich and pureblood but have no title this is very common use and is use on those who are titled

**Baron and Baroness** is use on purebloods who is rich and is titled but has only one house for instance Sirius would've been known as Baron Black this is the most common as purebloods usually have many children and usually it's the second born onwards who marry out of the family

A **viscount** or **viscountess** are rich wizards who have two house are pureblood happens when another wizards house is in of money or connections or if there are no suitable heirs to be found

**Count** or **Countess** is use for wizards who have three houses under their control usually happens there are no immediate heirs present thus usually a more distant family member inherits (Usually female or female lines ) the house either for themselves or their husband

A **marquess** or **marquis **is use for wizards who are lords of four house for the same reasons or conditions beforehand the proper titled for one is Grand marquis Harry Potter and Grand marchioness Narcssius Potter (the title of the wife of a marquess) of England (add to by foreign wizards) in the world there are ten known wizard marquis but Harry and Narcssius are the youngest at 17 in history the last youngest was 26 to hold such a title

**Duke or duchess **is the rarest and highest rank used for wizards who are lords over five or more house do to whatever reason and hold some of the most influence in the wizard as of now there are only four wizard Dukes in the world and when Narcssius get his family inheritance he and Harry will be known Duke and Duchess Potter of England this title and as well as any of them can be inherited though and are gender natural in some cases see below

Gender roles in the wizard world is different significantly in then in the Muggle. _Wife _was not a term used to describe a married woman, but the submissive party, male or female, in marriage. Almost all rich pureblood marriages were arranged as a wife for some, you are little more than your husband's property. You were his (her) sex toy, his decoration, his accessory if need be. However those like Harry it is an equal partnership however Harry as the dom is meant to take charge but as Harry is a mighty lord for like five minutes he has little to no clue on how to act so Narcssius who was born into the rich world and trained since birth on how to act will on his husband behalf do some of the work till Harry can do it himself.


	2. AN

To all my wonderful fans sorry it's taking so long just having work troubles writer's block and so forth the new chapter will ready in a few days that is if my laptop can hold out if you have questions or comments feel free to pm or review and I will get to you when I can and too all who favorite review followed me thank you so much


End file.
